


Kiss Me Too Fiercely

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fade to Black, First Time, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 57





	Kiss Me Too Fiercely

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

Crowley can’t believe that this is happening. He’s been waiting for so long, it almost seems unreal. There’s an odd sort of pressure to it, too. Pressure for it to be perfect. And of course that’s ridiculous, a first time is never going to be perfect. Or so he’s been led to believe by the young adult fiction he would never admit to reading and enjoying. But he wants it to be perfect. Needs it to be perfect. Crowley can’t help but worry, it’s basically his MO when it comes to Aziraphale. Since the beginning he’s been worrying about getting the angel to like him, making sure the angel is happy, making sure he doesn’t go too fast. Speed isn’t the issue now, though. They’ve been together for some time now-- _ going steady _ , as Aziraphale insisted on calling it--and it’s been...amazing. They talked, went on dates, held hands, snogged on the backroom sofa, snogged against the bookcases, snogged in Crowley’s throne. 

They were tangled together, legs entwined, on top of the soft cotton sheets of Crowley’s bed, kissing lazily. Aziraphale had shed his jacket and waistcoat hours before, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal the thin undershirt beneath. Crowley’s own shirt had been cast aside and he enjoyed the cool press of Aziraphale’s shirt buttons against his bare skin. Both of them had lost their trousers some time ago. Aziraphale’s hands are resting on Crowley’s stomach, warm and soft. And Crowley can’t help the small catch in his breath as those lovely manicured fingers brush against the waistband of his boxer-briefs. And Aziraphale notices, of course he notices, and pulls back, his eyes shining with concern.

“Are you sure you want to do this, my love?” asked Aziraphale. 

There’s so much adoration in his voice it makes Crowley’s breath hitch in a different way. He can only reply by closing the distance between them again, pressing the entire length of his body against Aziraphale’s, letting the angel feel just how much he wanted. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this one is kinda eh. But here you go.


End file.
